


On A Boat

by PolarKraken



Category: The Venture Bros
Genre: Edgeplay, French Kissing, Humiliation, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Semi-Public Sex, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21550060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarKraken/pseuds/PolarKraken
Summary: Rusty messes up and him and Brock end up in a recue boat. Brock has some ideas how he can make up for it.Written for the lovely@BABALFYon Twitter!
Relationships: Brock Samson/Rusty Venture
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	On A Boat

The last apparitional shapes of the cruise ship were slowly sinking into the roaring waters of the Atlantic Ocean. Rusty was sitting on the edge of the yellow rescue boat, watching the spectacle. He could barely make out other yellow dots around them from the other passengers who only just slightly survived the incident. He turned around, seeing Brock kneeling in front of the supply box, assessing their rations. They were surrounded by a soup of grey mist and the boat was swaying strongly from side to side, both of them at mercy of the wind and weather. Rusty shivered, only wearing his holiday speed suit. It was by far not the worst situation they had ever been in, but he was still a tad nervous. Being on the open ocean in such a flimsy vessel was nothing to be messed with.

“Of course the _one_ time we decide to take vacation together, our ship sinks! Fucking typical!”

He complained, mainly to let off some steam. He heard his boyfriend grunt as an answer. He decided to slip down away from the edge of the boat, just to minimise the chance of falling into the water. He made his way towards Brock, getting a grip on his arm and looking over his shoulder.

“How are things?”

He asked, seeing a substantial amount of zwieback and two gallons of water, together with an instructional manual. That was it. Rusty sighed.

“Not great, but I’ve already contacted Hatred, they should come and pick us up in six hours.”

He couldn’t help himself but groan at that. Six hours on this teeny tiny boat with nothing to do than to eat dry bread and being bored to death? 

“Great vacation.”

He simply commented and decided to just keep on clinging on Brock, to at least have something to do. The bigger man didn’t seem to be much into it.

“Hey, you’re cramping my style here.”

Brock tried to pull his arms off him and considering he was approximately a hundred times stronger than him, he could do so without any effort. Brock sat down and crossed his legs, pulling out a pack of cigarettes and continued to light himself one, while Rusty was sitting opposite of him, legs pulled up and pouting like a child. 

“So what, we’re just gonna… sit here?”

“Yep.”

Came the short answer and even if he wouldn’t admit it, Rusty felt a bit hurt by this treatment. They had just escaped a sinking ship, the least his boyfriend could do was to comfort him. Not only that, it was also getting really chilly, the thin bottom of the boat barely giving any insulation against the icy ocean water. Maybe if he acted extra pathetic he would get his attention? It was worth a try.

He shivered even stronger, rubbing over his arms and huffing out air while he observed his bodyguard who was merely smoking with his eyes closed.

“Man, it _sure_ is cold out here…”

He started, hoping for an answer, but he only got a nod. It seemed like he had to up the ante.

“I hope I don’t get frostbite or anything. I wish there was something to keep me warm…”

He pouted again, watching Brock with one eye while he dramatically kept rubbing his arms.

“Should’ve brought your coat, Doc.”

He couldn’t believe how dismissive his boyfriend was and he was just getting angrier. He switched strategies, as his whining was clearly not working.

“Why are you so mean to me, Brock? What have I done to deserve this?”

Brock sighed out, his smoke adding to the thick fog around them.

“You sank the freaking boat.”

This granted Brock the biggest eye-roll this side of the equator.

“Ah, come one, it’s not my fault the captain didn’t know how to steer properly! I just wanted to show him some tricks and…”

“Everything was okay, before you decided to butt in and overheat the engine with your weird antics. So yes, it is your fault and I’m pissed.”

He took a long drag of his cigarette till the filter part, snipped it next to them into the water and lit himself another one.

“Deal with it.”

“Oh, I’ll deal with it.”

Rusty shuffled, so he was sitting with his back towards his nasty boyfriend. It was so unfair how he just blamed him for everything. Even if he would be right, he was still supposed to support him. He at least could’ve pretended everything was okay until they got rescued, because now it would be six hours of awkwardness, instead of six hours of mirthful banter and probably cuddles. Oh man, he would be very sad without cuddles and he was legitimately cold by now. He decided to take a nap to sleep the time away. He lied down, head resting on the inflated edge of the boat. It was super uncomfortable, just lying on this rough rubber, swaying back and forth, the fog around him dampening his clothes and skin, making him shiver even more. He looked down on his hands and saw how the tips were already turning pale. Brock’s stubbornness would probably cost him a finger or two, but he tried his best to keep them warm by shoving them into his armpits, grumbling annoyed. 

“If I die of hypothermia, it’s your fault!”

He yelled, pulling his legs closer.

“And then you will have to live the rest of your life knowing you killed your wonderful boyfriend, because you couldn’t be fucked to warm him up.”

“Wonderful is a bit of a stretch, there.”

Rusty was so offended, but there was no point showing it, so he just huffed out and finally shut up. 

It was quiet aside from the obsidian water splashing against their boat and the winds blowing over them, as well as the occasional exhale of air from Brock’s chain smoking. Rusty was lying with open eyes, trying to suppress his shivers. He pondered on their situation. He really messed up this time and had ruined a nice two-week-trip for both of them. The fact that his boyfriend couldn’t stop smoking made him realise how bad this was for him as well. The guilt was slowly rising inside of him, even though he had thought he had sworn off that feeling long ago. Now he was just getting upset, as he didn’t know how to deal with all this. He made himself as small as possible, forcing himself to close his eyes and actually sleep. It didn’t go well, he was too cold and too uncomfortable and craving the strong arms of his boyfriend around him. He wondered what he could do to make everything better, but only one thing came up which he didn’t like to do. He sighed, sitting up, facing Brock again.

“I’m sorry, okay? It’s not like I planned on ending up like this! Now please, can we exchange body heat? I’m actually freezing here.”

He stared at the stoic figure in front of him, sitting there as if he was the god of judgement, only illuminated by the boat’s lantern and the orange glow of the cigarette. Throwing away his last cigarette butt, he finally lifted his gaze, the cold blue eyes staring him down. Rusty had to shiver from something else than the cold now and he tried to smile placably to coax his boyfriend into the direction he wanted him to. 

“I know you’re not sorry.”

He simply said and Rusty’s shoulders fell down with disappointment. He didn’t know what else to do, so he was close to giving up, but then Brock continued.

“But I also don’t want you dead, so c’mere.”

Rusty’s face lit up instantly when he saw Brock gesturing for him to come closer and he scrambled to finally nuzzle himself against his chest, feeling his arms embracing him. Contrary to him, Brock had thought of bringing a jacket, so he was able to slide his arms under it to absorb the trapped body heat underneath the thick fabric.

“You’re such a dick sometimes.”

He heard him mumble over him, but Rusty hardly cared. He was just happy to finally be comfortable. They could fight later when he was able to put his feet in a warm bath, roll himself into a million blankets and drink some hot coco. Right now all his mental capacity was used to experience his partner around him, so he didn’t have any space left to defend himself. 

It didn’t take long for Brock to slide backwards until they were both lying in the boat, Rusty still pressed face forward against him, just now a lot more comfortable as he could lie down without losing any contact, instead of having to contort himself. He even went so far as to intermingle their legs sort of playfully and was very happy Brock didn’t fight it. His glasses got fogged up from his own warm breath, but it wasn’t like he had to be able to see right now. 

“Will you do _anything_ to make up for that mess?”

Brock said and Rusty had to sigh. 

“Can we discuss this later…?”

He mumbled, feeling way too cosy with Brock’s immense heat around him. 

“Seems pretty imminent to me.”

“Why do you want to fight now?”

He was stirring against him, showing him with as little effort as possible that he didn’t like this discussion.

“I’m not fighting. Just want you to make up for us floating around in the ocean with nothing but old bread and water instead of a cruise ship with on suite service and a hot tub.”

Well, Brock did have a point more or less. Rusty moved his face, seeing Brock fuzzy with his dirty glasses, which only slowly cleared up.

“Fine! What do you want?”

His bodyguard moved one of his arms to scratch his chin as if in deep thought. Not only was this a stupid gesture, he also wasn’t hugged properly anymore, so he was getting impatient fast. 

“Hmmmm, it’s pretty late. What would we usually do if we weren’t stranded out here right now?”

Rusty didn’t have to think for long.

“It’s after the cocktail bar’s closing time, so we’d have drunken sex right about now.”

Brock grinned at him and Rusty raised his eyebrows. 

“How about that?”

He said, voice low and Rusty could only blink in confusion. 

“I don’t know if you noticed, but we’re out in the open here!”

Rusty moved one of his arms half-heartedly to wave at the general surroundings. 

“Nobody will see us if we lie down.”

Brock answered nonchalantly, his grin getting wider and a bit predatory and Rusty had to gulp. He seemed to be serious.

“Maybe, but… but… but we don’t have any lube!”

That was actually a really good argument, and Rusty was a bit proud of himself, looking at his bodyguard with a smug smile. 

“And I doubt you want to put it in dry.”

He saw him shake his head, his blond locks moving around him. He was miffed about the whole situation and the way Brock tried to rile him up, but still, watching his features so closely, he couldn’t help himself but marvel at this beautifully chiselled face. 

“Who said anything about putting it in? There are other ways to mess around.”

Being able to smell, feel and hear him so closely did leave Rusty a tiny bit on edge and Brock talking about these kinds of things just tipped him over it. He wasn’t especially shy and Brock was right, if they stayed like they were, nobody could see them, even if one of the other boats would come closer. He decided to play along, so he started to smile back, hugging his boyfriend a bit tighter.

“Oooh, you’re right.”

One of his hands slowly moved between them, rubbing down Brock’s surprisingly soft belly, to get a hold of his package, but the bigger man was quick to stop him.

“There’s no need for that.”

He said cryptically and Rusty cocked an eyebrow at that. He held still, waiting for Brock to take the lead and that he did. Instead of Rusty having to do anything, he felt how Brock moved to get a hold on his speed suit, opening it up from his collar, each popped button making Rusty blush more and more. He was taking his time and he watched with growing anticipation how he came closer to his crotch. Pushing his hips against him he had to bite his lip as he was looking up again, wiggling himself closer. Brock regarded him with a wolfish smile and then slipped his garments off his shoulders, exposing Rusty’s back to the cold air around them. Not that he stopped there, he pulled further, Rusty’s breathe hitching in his throat when he felt the thin fabric peeled off his butt as well. He really should reconsider wearing something like this, if it meant he’d have to strip down almost completely, just for his boyfriend to have some fun with him. He cuddled himself closer again, now considerably colder and luckily Brock let him.

“Now what?”

He asked, already growing impatient which made Brock chuckle.

“So needy.”

Was all Brock said to that, before he opened up his own jeans, going inside with a confident grip to pull his dick out. Rusty peered down, swallowing heavily. It was always a bit overwhelming to see it so out in the open, thick and ample, knowing what kind of things he could make him feel with this. There was actual sadness in Rusty now that he knew he wouldn’t be able to feel him deep inside, but he was sure, whatever Brock had planned, it would be wonderful. 

He watched him stroke himself, his huge palm easily circling his member, pumping several times and this had such a strong effect on Rusty, he could barely contain himself. His mouth was actually starting to water and despite the cold wind around him, he felt the familiar heat growing inside of him, the pull of arousal tightening up his insides, making his breathing shallow and his head dizzy. 

Brock rubbed himself to full hardness in no time and when that was done, he let go of his dick and instead hugged him again, pulling him at the small of his back, closer towards him. Rusty was lying a bit too far up, so their genitals couldn’t meet directly, his own penis being half hard just from the show his bodyguard had put on right now. 

“You’re so hot…”

He husked, stretching himself to get a kiss from him and Brock was feeling generous enough to lean down, meeting him halfway. Brock’s lips were dry from all the smoking and the cold, so Rusty did his best to soften them, licking over them before he stuck his tongue inside, letting Brock invade his mouth in return. He slung his arms around his neck, needily sucking on him, feeling himself blush more and more and his dick getting harder from these sensations. They made out some, Brock’s hands not idle, positioning his body in a weird way, pulling his leg up, while he pressed his hips closer and finally his dick made contact with his body, poking right between his thighs under his testicles. 

Rusty moaned into the kiss, pulling himself tighter, rolling his hips forward. He felt how Brock got a grip on his butt while his dick slipped further, rubbing along his taint and just shy of his anus. This was already getting too much and Rusty had to break the kiss at last to get his breathe back. He looked at his boyfriend with heavy eyelids, mouth swollen and red, his body shivering when he felt Brock’s hot dick pressed between his legs.

“Keep your legs together, you know I like it tight.”

Rusty yelped confused, but did as he was told. His hips were held firmly in place by big, rough hands while he was still clinging around his neck, head turned upwards, looking at Brock questioningly. 

“Wh-what are you gonna do…?”

He huffed and as an answer Brock started to grind against him, his erection sliding between his thighs with quite some friction. Rusty twitched, feeling the pressure against his body, the way the head was gliding along his balls, stimulating right behind it as well, ever so slightly dragging against his anus now and then. Even though his own dick wasn’t getting touched in any way, he felt himself harden just from this. He still didn’t really understand what was going on, but he could see from the slight blush on Brocks face and the few drops of sweat forming on his forehead that he was enjoying himself. Rusty decided to get in on the fun, so he let go of his neck to jerk himself off. Just before he could get a hold on himself though, Brock stopped moving and shoved him away, quickly turning him around, his left hand gripping his wrists and pulling them up, his right hand nudging his ass into position again to slip his dick between his thighs once more. 

“Brock??”

He gasped and his tormentor leaned forward, his huge head right above his own.

“How’s this making up for your mistakes, if you get off as well?”

His eyes widened and he looked backwards, trying to see the expression of the bigger man, who was dragging his wrists even further up while his dick slid slowly back and forth right between his butt cheeks, the tip bouncing against the back of his balls with each thrust. 

“Don’t be a slut, Doc.”

He finally said before he started to move in earnest. His dick was thick enough that he could feel how the flesh of his thighs was pressed apart considerably, the rolling motions alternating the angle in a way that it was only sometimes pressing against his opening. Rusty had to press his eyes close and whimper each time he felt it touching back there. He didn’t like just how much he wished he’d have brought lube after all, as he only could think about how he wanted this dick inside of him instead of just pressed _against_ him. Then he got pulled up even further on his wrists, his boyfriend stringing him along like a fish, Brock moving behind him, pressing the head of his dick right against his taint, somehow managing to rub against his prostate from the outside. Rusty moaned out pretty loudly and immediately got shushed.

“Shhhtt, you want the other survivors to know what’s going on?”

He clamped his mouth close when he realised Brock was right. He’d totally give away their lewd actions if he kept on making these kinds of noises, but how could he not? Brock never tortured him like this, never just teased him for so long, so it was hard to keep quiet. He couldn’t even muffle himself with his hand, as his wrists were still in Brock’s iron grip. All he could do was concentrate while Brock kept on rutting between his thighs, using his body for his own pleasure. He tried to move himself in a way that would give him a better sensation, but Brock seemed to be able to read his mind, as he adjusted each time. He felt pathetic, his speed suit dangling uselessly at knee height, the rest of his body naked, his arms stretched up, his chest exposed, his boner bobbing with each thrust of his boyfriend, his thighs shivering, his lips trembling, his breathe caught in his throat while he did his best not to moan. 

Brock’s strokes became a bit quicker when he was starting to nibble on his neck, making it just so much harder for Rusty to not give away their actions. He chewed on the inside of his cheek when he felt his bodyguard starting to suck on his neck, biting down a bit on his feverish skin and Rusty knew this would give him a massive hickey. As if this humiliation right now wasn’t bad enough, he also had to exploit his easily bruising skin. He hoped this would be covered by his turtle neck once they were back home, but right he had other problems. He was achingly hard by now, in desperate need of some sensation on his dick, so he tried to beg as quietly as he could, just to convince Brock to have mercy with him.

“Br-Brock, pl-please..haah, I need-!”

“You need to shut up.”

He interrupted him which made him whimper out in desperation. Brock’s movements quickened even more and he knew from the many times they had slept together, that this was the finishing sprint, just before Brock would orgasm. He was far from being close, so he was doomed to hold still, feeling the hot prick rubbing against him and finally he pressed harder, grunting into the nape of his neck, his grip on him relentless and Brock shot his load right under his own neglected erection, soiling the boat with his semen. Rusty could only watch and blush, despite the degradation still kind of proud that he could make Brock come like this. 

His wrists where finally getting released, but he was too exhausted to do anything, so he was just lying there, Brock’s grip still tight on him, his dick still hard, Brock’s penis between his legs slowly softening. They were both panting as if they’d ran a marathon, or in Rusty’s case, going up a flight of stairs, but he finally dared to turn around, seeing in what kind of mood his bodyguard was. 

“Did I repent?”

He was kind of snarky, mainly because he was still very horny, but he was too meek to do anything about it without permission. Brock looked at him, eyes all cloudy from the afterglow. God, he was so jealous!

“Hmnn, not quite. You’ll have to stay like this for a while.”

“Wh-??”

He was about to protest, but then Brock’s left palm was over his mouth and his erection was getting loosely gripped by the other and he sighed out, releasing some of the tension.

“I need to rest for a bit, but I’ll keep your dick warm, just like you do mine, that’s only fair, right Doc?”

He twitched when he felt him squeeze his penis before he let go again, merely resting his fingers loosely around the shaft. He was about to protest, but then noticed how Brock’s breathing became deeper, showing him he was falling asleep. 

“Oh great!”

Rusty mumbled, trying to be as close to his boyfriend as possible, getting ready to be naked and on edge until Brock woke up, without any hope for deliverance. 

“At least I get cuddles…”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twitter under [@GenteiJanken](https://twitter.com/GenteiJanken)!


End file.
